Tamu Tak Diundang
by Panik-kok-di-disko
Summary: PANIK-KOK-DI-DISKO IS BACK Di malam yang panas, Naruto kedatangan seorang tamu yang membuat hatinya begejolak. Siapa dia? ONESHOT. RNR?


_Uzumaki PuTiLiciOUs presents_

_A Special Fanfiction to Celebrate Idul Fitri_

**Tamu Tak Diundang**

_Disclaimer to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Happy Eid Mubarak!_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Malam Konoha musim panas, suhu tinggi tetap saja menyerang. Jendela sudah dibuka lebar-lebar, tetap saja angin enggan menyapa para penduduk yang terpanggang. Kipas angin dinyalakan, namun karena mati listrik sedang melanda seluruh desa, sebagai gantinya benda-benda dikibaskan demi mengundang pergerakan para partikel udara yang dapat mengusir hawa panas yang mendera. Para penduduk yang berpeluh sepakat bahwa hari ini merupakan hari terpanas dan tersial dalam musim panas tahun ini.

Satu dari sekian penduduk yang bersepakat itu kini sedang duduk di kusen jendelanya, menguap lebar-lebar, menyedot oksigen banyak-banyak lalu mengeluarkan karbon dioksida dengan jumlah yang hampir sama. Sinar mata birunya meredup, menandakan satu perasaan: bosan. Tubuhnya yang hanya berbungkus kaus oblong putih dan celana pendek warna biru tua dengan motif katak protes; keringat terproduksi lebih banyak dari biasanya. Usaha mendapatkan angin dengan cara duduk di jendela sia-sia, ia tetap kepanasan. Ujung-ujungnya malah jadi bosan.

Sosok berambut pirang jabrik itu beringsut turun dari jendela, menyambar sebuah majalah dari atas meja yang ada di sebelah jendela, lalu melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang ada di dekat meja tersebut. Kuapan lebar kembali terlontar dari mulutnya, kali ini disusul dengan gerakan tangan mengibas majalah dengan rasa malas-malasan. Tak sampai lima menit gerakan itu bertahan. Tangan berkulit gelap itu akhirnya terkulai malas di samping tubuh sang empunya. Ekspresi bosan di mata itu berganti dengan kantuk. Safir biru terang itu meredup, makin redup, dan akhirnya padam dengan sempurna, disusul dengan gerakan dada yang teratur dan dengkur halus.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Keadaan masih sama persis. Angin masih malas bertiup, dan si pirang jabrik masih terlelap dengan indahnya. Dengkur halus masih memenuhi ruangan tersebut, sesekali ditingkahi suara binatang malam. Sungguh harmoni yang indah dan menenangkan. Lebih tepatnya, mengundang kita untuk larut ke dalam fantasi sang pirang.

Mendadak, si pirang jabrik terbangun dengan kaget. Wajahnya terperanjat, menandakan bahwa ia mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. Kenyataannya memang begitu. Jendela yang tadinya terbuka lebar selebar mulut Gamabunta kini hanya tinggal separuh. Kegelapan masih menyelimuti kamar, sulit untuk melihat jika ada sosok lain di ruangan tersebut.

Si pirang kini waspada. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam bantal, dan keluar lagi dengan dua buah _kunai_ di genggamannya. Matanya bersinar, mengawasi setiap sudut kamar. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak. Kata-kata akhirnya keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Kau... siapapun itu, siapapun kau yang memasuki wilayahku tanpa izin... tampakkanlah wujudmu! Hadapi aku, Uzumaki Naruto bin Namikaze Minato dengan gagah berani! Jangan sebut dirimu _shinobi _jika kau tak mau berhadapan satu lawan satu denganku!" seru si pirang alias Naruto itu. Genggaman tangannya mengerat. _Kunai _sudah dalam posisi siap lempar.

"Khu khu khu..."

Sosok tak terlihat itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Meski begitu, wujudnya masih tak tampak. Hanya berupa suara dan aura. "Kau memang hebat, Naruto. Kau bisa merasakan kedatanganku meski dalam keadaan terlelap. Hebat. Jiraiya telah melatihmu menjadi _shinobi_ super. Aku salut!" lanjut suara itu. Meski begitu, Naruto tidak berubah posisinya, tetap siaga satu.

"Jangan banyak cincong, cepat tunjukkan wujudmu!" bentak Naruto. Agaknya ia merasa dipermainkan, sehingga ia mulai naik darah. Dasar bocah temperamental. Namun, si wujud tak terlihat masih ingin main petak umpet, menolak untuk menampakkan diri sebelum ditemukan. Ia justru tertawa dengan gaya yang agak menyebalkan.

"Jika kau ingin melihat wujudku... maka...," gantung si wujud tak terlihat.

"Maka???" tanya Naruto.

"Maka...," pancing si wujud.

"Makaaaaa???" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Maka nyalakanlah lampumu...," lanjut si wujud dengan nada cuek tak bersalah. Gubrak!!! Serta merta Naruto jadi makin kesal.

"Lagi mati lampu, oon! Nenek-nenek keselek printer juga tau kalau lampunya nggak bakal nyala!" seru Naruto jengkel. Makhluk ini imbisil atau apa sih? pikirnya kesal. Si wujud malah tertawa dengan riang gembira, seakan-akan baru melihat guyonan yang lucu. Dasar aneh.

"Ya sudah, mau tak mau, aku memang harus maju dan memperlihatkan wujudku...," kata si wujud, masih dengan nada sok berahasia. Tap. Ia maju selangkah. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Tap. Selangkah lagi. Masih ada selangkah menuju cahaya bulan. Dan akhirnya...

Tap.

"ASTAGA!!! TAK MUNGKIN!!!" pekik Naruto histeris.

"Ya, ini aku, Naruto...," kata si wujud sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Sa... sas... sasuke!!!" pekik Naruto makin histeris. Trang! Dua kunai di genggamannya serta merta terjatuh ke lantai seiring dengan melonggarnya genggamannya. Jelas, kedatangan seorang tamu tak diundang di tengah malam panas begini benar-benar bikin histeris. Apalagi si tamu itu adalah sahabat sekaligus musuh bebuyutan. Mantap.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?!" teriak Naruto, kewaspadaannya semakin meningkat. Mau bagaimanapun, ia sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang berhasil menghabisi Orochimaru dan Uchiha Itachi. Ia harus dan wajib berhati-hati. Salah-salah, nyawanya bisa melayang.

Seringai Sasuke berubah menjadi tawa kecil. "Aku ke sini hanya ingin meminta satu hal, Naruto...," katanya santai. Sangat santai dan cuek, khas dirinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto, jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa henti. Keringat dingin menetes di dahinya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke meminta sebuah rahasia Konoha yang diketahui Naruto? Bagaimana jika Sasuke meminta Kyuubi yang masih bersemayam di tubuh Naruto? Bagaimana jika Sasuke meminta nyawa Naruto?

"Aku minta..."

"... maafmu."

Hening untuk waktu yang lama. Tak ada yang bergerak, tak ada yang bicara. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya, sementara Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah sungguh-sungguh. Tak perlu ada yang bicara, pandangan Sasuke telah mengatakan segalanya. Segala ekspresi ada di situ, segala cerita ada di situ. Tak perlu Naruto tanya, tak perlu Naruto pinta. Semuanya ada di mata obsidian milik Sasuke.

"Apa jaminannya, Sasuke? Apa jaminannya kalau kau mau berubah?" tanya Naruto, suaranya sedikit serak. Sasuke berlutut, membuka sebuah bungkusan yang ada di dekat kakinya. Ia mengeluarkan... seperangkat rantang tiga susun. Alis Naruto naik tinggi-tinggi ketika melihat pemandangan ganjil itu.

"Makanan favorit keduamu setelah ramen, ketupat sayur khas Uchiha!" seru Sasuke dengan nada yang sama seperti Doraemon ketika mengeluarkan barang baru. Air liur Naruto mengalir dengan indahnya. Wajahnya memancarkan kerinduan yang besar. Namun, sedetik kemudian, ekspresi itu berubah menjadi ekspresi keras lagi.

"Wah, penyuapan ini namanya! KKN ya kau, Sas!" seru Naruto. Sasuke nyengir iseng.

"Ini bukan suapan, Nar. Cuma sedikit oleh-oleh dari perjalanan panjangku," balas Sasuke, cengiran masih bertengger di wajahnya. Naruto akhirnya terseret oleh nafsu makannya.

"Oke, kau kumaafkan. Tapi omong-omong, ada angin apa sehingga kau minta maaf kepadaku?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil mulai membuka susunan rantang tersebut.

"Kan mau lebaran, Nar. Aku capek jadi orang jahat terus, sekarang ingin tobat. Nah, inilah salah satu perwujudan tobatku," jelas Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk-angguk sambil mengunyah ketupat sayur hadiah dari Sasuke tersebut. Sasuke mendadak berdiri.

"Mau kemana, Sas? Di sini dulu! Aku masih kangen padamu!" seru Naruto kaget. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Mau ke tempat yang lain dulu. Masih banyak yang harus dimintai maaf. Nanti aku ke sini lagi, kok," jawab Sasuke.

"Melepas rindu sama aku, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan tingkat kegeeran mencapai enam puluh persen.

"Bukan. Mau ngambil rantang," jawab Sasuke tanpa perasaan. Glek. Naruto langsung gondok ketika mendengarnya.

"Ya udah, jalan sana! Hati-hati, ya!" seru Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk, lalu melompat ke luar jendela. "_Assalamu'alaikum!_" serunya.

"_Wa'alaikum salam_! Hati-hati!" balas Naruto. Ah, tak disangka tak dinyana, di malam yang panasnya luar biasa seperti ini, ada tali silaturahmi yang tersambung kembali. Naruto tersenyum, lalu sebuah doa terucap dari bibirnya.

"Semoga Sasuke diberikan kemudahan dalam menjalankan taubatnya. Amin, _amin ya rabbal 'alamin._"

**:::OWARI:::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AUTHORESS' CORNER**

Jayus? I know.

Gaje? Pasti.

Yah... pelampiasan menjelang lebaran aja sih.

Intinya saya minta maaf kepada rekan-rekan author-authoress sekalian, jika saya ada salah sama kalian.

Wassalam.

**Uzumaki PuTiLiciOUs.**


End file.
